


Cliche as Fuck but Totally Not Romantic

by prxnxykxi



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I'm too lazy to actually put real people as Spencer's Jon's Brent's and Dallon's girlfriends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Possible Child Abuse, Possible smut, depends on how this shitstorm goes, fight me you dildos, maybe I'll add more tags later, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: Right, you've seen Mean Girls, Mean Girls 2, G.B.F., and all those other cliche high school/teen drama movies? Yep. Mash them all together and you get this piece of shit.Ryan Ross is preppy but hates it. Brendon Urie is geeky and needs friends. Paths cross. Gay shit happens.(this previously said pep rally, which was how i was going to write it but that's not how it played out. oops. maybe i'll go back to that idea)





	1. Chapter 1

Brendon Boyd Urie of 8329 Maplestar Road, Las Vegas, Nevada considered himself a pretty normal kid. He wasn’t loud, at least he didn’t try to be, and rarely talked to anyone unless absolutely necessary. He didn’t have many friends, save for Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun, who were rarely seen without each other anyway. And then there was Dallon Weekes, the school’s token robotics geek. Brendon prefered not to be seen with him. So he was most often alone.

 

Brendon didn’t mind this, though. He prefered books and music, even doing shitty doodles on the back of his notes, to actual human contact. It wasn’t that he didn’t want friends, because he did, he just wasn’t sure how to go about it. 

 

**\-----**

 

Brendon’s eyes traveled over the slender form of Ryan Ross, his face hidden behind one of the many books he’d stolen from the library. Technically, it wasn’t stealing, because they never left the school, but he never technically checked them out either. Brendon’s luck had changed when he switched schools, moving from Spring Valley High School to Palo Verde High School. Ryan Ross, prep-boy supreme, just so happened to have nearly every class period with Brendon, including lunch. 

 

In Brendon’s freshman year, Ryan looked like something you’d pull right out of a ‘70’s movie. He’d changed a lot over the course of a summer. Ryan was different now. Not a bad different, but different. He dressed mostly in t-shirts, jeans and the same pair of converse. It was such a drastic change from his previous style that Brendon barely recognised him when he took his place beside him in Maths. 

 

“Oi, Urie!” came the voice of Spencer Smith, who was standing at the furthest corner of the basketball court. “The ball!” 

 

Brendon glanced down, noticing said ball resting by his shoes. Brendon blushed, picked up the ball and tossed it to Spencer, hoping not to embarrass himself too much.

 

He heard Spencer snicker and mutter something to Jon before they resumed their game. Ryan now stood at the bottom of the bleachers, not far from where Brendon sat. He picked up his water bottle and opened it, taking a long drink from it. Brendon couldn’t help but notice the way his throat moved as he swallowed, and the way he licked his lips when he was done drinking. 

 

Ryan’s eyes flickered up, catching Brendon’s gaze for a split second before he smirked and jogged off, stealing the ball from Jon. Brendon’s blush darkened. He wasn’t sure how he would make it through another year of watching from the sidelines. 

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


George Ryan Ross III of 8314 Maplestar Road, Las Vegas, Nevada was anything if not popular. And by popular, he meant preppy. And by preppy, he meant he acted like the cliched, stuck up gay boy with all the friends. The girls chased after him, hoping they could be the one to turn him straight, and the boys chased after the girls which made them popular by association. If Ryan Ross liked you, your life was Heaven. If he didn’t… well, it’s best not to talk about it. 

 

Ryan Ross was rarely seen without his three loyal followers, Spencer Smith, Jon Walker and Brent Wilson. And, with them, were their respective girlfriends, Jackie Gleason, Nicki Davis and, well, Brent didn’t have a singular girlfriend. Ryan wouldn’t be surprised if he was dating the whole school. 

 

And even with all the attention he got, Ryan never seemed to be completely satisfied with the way things were. Brendon Urie could be thanked for that, with his stupid, dark brown hair and his equally stupid brown eyes. The way he dressed - often times his pair of Wayfarer style glasses, a button up shirt with a stupid tie or just some stupid geeky looking shirt and his stupid skinny jeans and stupid converse. Everything about Brendon was stupid, in Ryan’s eyes. 

 

But, even with the amount Ryan told himself this, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the boy. Brendon was a year younger than Ryan himself, but it came as a surprise to Ryan that Brendon was in each of his classes. The sophomore seemed to be everywhere that Ryan went.

 

**\-----**

 

Brendon had been watching Ryan for quite some time now. Ryan could feel the younger boy’s on him as he moved about the court, passing the ball between himself and Spencer. Brendon thought he was sneaky. He thought that Ryan thought he’d been reading. But Ryan knew better. He knew this kid’s tricks. And he wasn’t going to give into temptation. 

  
That didn’t stop him, though, from making a scene for Brendon when he stopped to get a drink of water. He glanced up at the younger boy, meeting his eyes and smirking. Brendon’s face went redder. Ryan chuckled to himself and dashed back into the court, snatching the ball from Jon. He liked watching Brendon squirm, but there was no way he was into the kid. No. Fucking. Way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon watches Ryan, Ryan watches Brendon, Tyler is sassy, Josh is gay.
> 
> Right, so this may seem a bit rushed and all over the place, but i'm not rewriting it because it took me like, four hours to actually complete. We can thank Dan and Phil for that. THANKS, DAN AND PHIL. But here it is. Yep, I didn't feel like writing Patrick into the story so that happened. Enjoy, loves.

“Homosexuality,” said the woman on the auditorium’s stage, “who can tell me what that means?” 

 

Brendon scoffed, rolling his eyes. Like any high school student wouldn’t know what being gay meant. They used the word as an insult enough, they better know what it means. 

 

A hand shot up from the audience, but the woman was already moving on. She paced about the wooden stage, her shoes making a soft ‘thump, thump, thump’ against the hollow surface. “Homosexuality is defined as being attracted to one’s own sex and/or gender.” 

 

Brendon yawned, looking down and checking his nails boredly. Tyler reached over, elbowing him in the shoulder. 

 

“Pay attention, you ass.” he grumbled. 

 

“It’s just some chick talking about being gay. I could tell her about that.” Brendon hissed back. 

 

Tyler glared at Brendon and shook his head. “You’ll see.” he muttered. Brendon didn’t question the comment. Tyler was, after all, on the student council. He always knew exactly what would go down at each and every assembly. 

 

Brendon’s eyes returned to the stage just as the woman began talking about what she was really here for. Brendon felt Tyler’s eyes shift from the stage to Brendon, then Josh, and back to the stage. 

 

“We’ve been brought here today to talk about a very serious issue: Suicide.” The woman continued. Her partner, a very flamboyant looking guy, probably in his late twenties, stepped up, taking the microphone.

 

“We’ve been informed that a boy who went to this school took his own life last year.” he said. Brendon mouthed along to the condolence speech, searching for Pete in the crowd. They didn’t talk often, but Brendon knew how tough it was on Pete. Patrick’s suicide and that.

 

*******

 

Brendon couldn’t believe how long that assembly went on. Halfway through, Pete had left. The woman wasn’t even talking about Patrick anymore at that point. She was talking about her own experiences that, honestly, didn’t have anything to do with the original topic.

 

Now, Brendon, Tyler and Josh sat at their lunch table, watching Dallon stumble through the cafeteria with a tray balanced on one hand and some stupid robotics book in his other. 

 

“Honestly, that was so stupid.” Brendon said, huffing quietly.    
  


“You think suicide prevention is stupid?” Josh questioned, raising a brow at Brendon.

 

“No, I think that woman was stupid. No one cared about her stupid stories. She wasn’t even doing her job.” Brendon explained, watching as Dallon sat beside him. 

 

“Let’s just not talk about it.” Tyler mumbled and flicked a bit of ‘pasta salad’ at Brendon. “

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Josh spoke, nodding toward Dallon’s book as he did so. “That for the competition?” 

 

Dallon looked up, a noodle covered in what Brendon hoped was alfredo sauce hanging from his lip. “Competition? Oh, that one. Yeah.” he nodded. 

 

Josh nodded in return and turned back to Tyler. The two began speaking quietly, something about how tacky Debby Ryan looked today. Brendon wasn’t paying attention. No, something much more interesting had caught his attention. 

 

*******

 

Ryan had barely made it through the assembly. Not because it got to him, but because it was just incredibly boring. He knew about Patrick. He knew about being gay - boy, did he know. He just didn’t care. Those things didn’t concern him. 

 

“Ryan, over here!” Spencer yelled, waving at Ryan from the ‘popular’ table. Every school’s got one. Ryan was one of the lucky few that got to sit at it. 

 

“Hey, Spence!” Ryan chuckled, waving in return and taking a place beside Jon. 

 

“What a lame assembly, right?” Brent said, looping his arm around the girl of the day’s shoulders. 

 

“Totally.” Ryan agreed, giving a small nod in Brent’s direction. 

 

The table buzzed with conversation for a bit, Jon and Spencer going back and forth with insults and Brent chatting up the girl beside him. Ryan stayed silent, nibbling on the horrid lunch his mother had packed. Store bought sushi. He’d be lucky if he didn’t get food poisoning.  

 

It was only until Ryan noticed Brendon staring at him from a few tables over that he smiled, giving a small wave in the direction of the younger boy. 

 

*******

 

Ryan waved at him. Ryan fucking Ross waved at Brendon fucking Urie. With the amount he was blushing, Brendon was sure he would’ve burst into flames if given the chance. Brendon sent a small wave back to Ryan, his lips pulling up into a small smile. 

 

“Would you just go talk to him already?” Tyler asked, noticing the way Brendon was staring. 

 

Brendon’s head snapped over to Tyler, his brows furrowing. “What?” 

 

Josh snorted. “Oh don’t play dumb, Urie, we see the way you look at him.” 

 

Dallon gave a knowing grunt from behind his book. Tyler nodded, shifting to sit on his foot. “Seriously, go talk to him.” 

 

Josh hummed quietly and shook his head. “Or don’t.” 

 

Tyler and Brendon looked up at Josh, tilting their heads in unison. Dallon’s eyes flickered up from the text of his book, the same questioning look in his eyes as the other two boys. 

 

“Ryan is practically king of the school.” Josh began, looking between the three of them. “He cares about himself and only himself. You might as well just throw yourself from the roof.” he shrugged. 

 

Tyler bit his lip nervously, clearing his throat and gesturing behind Josh. The shorter boy turned, his eyes locking on Pete standing behind him. 

 

“I’m just...gonna go then.” Pete muttered, backing away slowly before turning and heading for the hallway. Josh sighed, getting up and going after the boy. Tyler then followed, stumbling over some kid’s discarded backpack. 

 

“Fuck…” Dallon muttered, glancing to Brendon as if asking permission to go after the three. Brendon nodded, waving Dallon away.

 

“Go.” 

 

Dallon nodded back and scampered off, his lanky form disappearing into the hall. Brendon sighed and shoved his tray away. Stupid Josh and his big mouth. He should know not to talk about that when there’s risk of Pete showing up.

 

He shook his head and glanced up to where Ryan sat, smiling to himself. At least there was one good thing about today.

 

*******

 

It took nearly five minutes after Brendon’s friends had left his table for Ryan to muster the courage to head for Brendon. But he did it, plopping down straight across from Brendon. 

 

“Your friends ditched you?” He asked. 

 

“Not really. Josh said something stupid. Naturally.” Brendon shrugged, not being able to help the blush creeping over his face. “You ditched your friends?” he asked in return. 

 

“No. Jon was saying something stupid. As he often does.” Ryan grinned. He loved how he could make Brendon blush by just speaking to him. 

 

“Did you want something? Not that you’re not really awesome but...I wouldn’t expect you to be talking to me unless you needed something.” Brendon questioned.

 

Ryan shrugged. “You wanna hang out after school?” 

 

Brendon grinned widely, nodding a little. “Yes.” he said almost too enthusiastically. 

 

Ryan chuckled and slipped a piece of paper with his address on it across to Brendon, standing as he did so. “See you around three?” he asked. 

 

Brendon nodded again, showing his teeth as his grin widened. “Totally.” 

 

“It’s a date.” was all Ryan said before he jogged back to his table to get his things. 

  
Brendon looked down at the paper, laughing nervously to himself. Two good things about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised why Jackie Gleason sounded so fucking familiar, jfc I'm so stupid. NOT CHANGING IT THOUGH.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AaaaaHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggg. Right, so this chapter is kinda shitty but I promised myself that I would write it today because I've been pretty busy (that's right, I have a social life). So, yeah, enjoy this crap fest. Also, I was too lazy to write the actual fight/beating up scene so yeah, fuck off.

Brendon’s heart was pounding. It’d been doing that ever since lunch. His mind was everywhere, making it extremely difficult for him to focus on anything his teachers were talking about. It was a miracle he made it to the end of last period, honestly. 

 

“Brendon, I can’t believe you did it.” Dallon said excitedly as he and Brendon strolled down to their lockers. 

 

Brendon shrugged. “I mean, he was the one that suggested it. I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong, but it technically wasn’t me.” 

 

“Brendon Boyd Urie!” came a voice from behind the two. Brendon whipped around to see a rather frightened looking Josh and a confused Tyler.

 

“What?” Brendon asked, reaching up to the lock on his locker. 

 

“You idiot!” Josh said, smacking Brendon’s arm. “Why did you agree to go to his house?” 

 

Brendon glanced to Tyler, but he merely shrugged, giving a look that said ‘how the fuck am I supposed to know?’. “How’d you know that?” Brendon asked and turned back to Josh.

 

“Word gets around.” Josh said. “And I just happened to be in the locker room when Ryan and crew were there. Dude, you can’t go. It’s a horrible idea. Ryan’s set you up.” 

 

“Bullshit.” Brendon replied, yanking open his locker and shoving his books in before crossing his arms over his chest. “How could you possibly know that?” 

 

“Like I said, I heard Jon and him talking.” Josh explained. “At least I think it was Ryan. He and Spencer sound very similar.” 

 

Brendon scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “So you’re telling me Ryan set me up when you don’t even know for sure that it was Ryan speaking? Wow, Josh. Wow.” 

 

Dallon cleared his throat. “Brendon, I think we ought to head out. Y’know, since you wanted to get home early.” 

 

Brendon glanced to Dallon and nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” he said and grabbed Dallon’s arm, leading him outside, all while mumbling “fucking idiot”. 

 

“Brendon, I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dallon said as he pulled his arm away. “Bye.” 

 

Brendon glanced up, watching Dallon scamper away. He sighed and glanced around, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Josh was being an idiot, right? Jon wouldn’t really come after him, would he? Brendon gave a small shudder at the thought of yet another bully, kicking a pebble as he started on his way home. 

 

“Hey, Urie!” someone shouted from behind him. Brendon’s shoulders tensed at the sound of the voice, but he continued walking, picking up the pace slightly. 

 

“Urie!” the person shouted again. Brendon’s pace quickened again as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The third time around, the voice was more clear. Jon mother-fucking Walker. Brendon slipped his hands from his pockets and picked up his pace once again, now full on running. 

 

Two pairs of feet, aside from Brendon’s, could now be heard pounding against the pavement, right on Brendon’s tail. He glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of Spencer Smith and Jon Walker chasing after him.

 

“Fuck off!” Brendon shouted, glancing behind him again, causing himself to trip over a raised patch of pavement and fall, scraping his hands and forearms. 

 

Jon let out a loud cackle, flipping Brendon onto his back. “You really shouldn’t have run, fag.” he growled. 

 

Brendon frowned, squirming backward. “Fuck off.” he spat, letting his bangs falling over his eyes. 

 

Spencer chuckled quietly, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jon pin Brendon to the pavement. Brendon closed his eyes tightly, awaiting his very obvious fate.

 

*******

 

Fifteen minutes and twenty-five seconds. That’s how long it took for Jon and Spencer to leave. Brendon had counted every second, flinching at every punch and yelping when he was slammed back against the pavement. As soon as the two other boys were gone, Brendon pushed himself up. He sat there awhile, letting tears roll down his face, mixing with the blood dripping from his nose and the scrapes on his cheek. 

 

He shakily dug the paper Ryan had given him from his pocket, reading the address quickly. He glanced up and looked behind him. Ryan Ross’ house stood proud just a few houses down, right across the street. He scrambled up, quickly making his way to the house. 

 

Brendon pounded on the door, glancing around quickly, paranoia setting in. The lock clicked and Ryan slowly opened the door. 

 

“Yea-oh my god.” he said, eyes flashing wide at the sight of Brendon. 

 

Brendon looked up at Ryan, taking a shaking breath. “Can I come in?” he asked quietly. 

 

Ryan nodded, taking Brendon’s hand and leading him into the house. As soon as the door was closed, Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist. Ryan returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Brendon’s shoulders. 

  
“Let’s get you patched up.” he suggested quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CRAP FEST THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS ITS REALLY SHITTY BUT WHATEVER ITS FLUFFY KINDA FUCK OFF MATE

Brendon sat silently on Ryan’s bathroom counter, letting the older boy dab a damp cloth on his cheek, soaking up the blood. 

 

“Who did it?” Ryan asked, his free hand slipping into Brendon’s own when he began shaking. 

 

“Who did what?” Brendon asked, his voice trembling. 

 

“Beat you up.” Ryan clarified. 

 

Brendon fell silent, shaking his head. He didn’t dare tell Ryan who had jumped him. It would go one of two ways, either Ryan wouldn’t believe him and he would stop helping Brendon, kicking him out and letting him go back home. Or he would believe Brendon’s story, resulting in a falling out between the most popular clique in the school. If he ended up causing that, he’d never forgive himself. Ryan needed friends much more than Brendon did. 

 

“Bren, please tell me.” Ryan said quietly, pushing Brendon’s hair back gently and wiping the dirt from his forehead. 

 

Brendon flinched. He moved closer to Ryan though, resting his head against the taller’s chest. “I can’t tell you that.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because it would end badly for both of us. Either way it played out.” Brendon explained. 

 

Ryan sighed. “Then come to my room. We were going to hang out anyway, remember?” 

 

Brendon nodded, slowly sliding off the counter and following Ryan down the hall to his room. Ryan closed the door behind him gently and watched Brendon intently as he sat down on the bed. 

 

“What’da wanna do then?” he asked after a moment. 

 

Brendon glanced up and shrugged. “Don’t care.” he said quietly.

 

“Well… I’ve got Netflix. If you want.” Ryan offered. 

 

Brendon complied with a small nod, moving over to make room for Ryan as he sat beside him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling Brendon into Ryan’s side. Brendon let his eyes close and just pretended for a bit that everything was fine. That this was how it was supposed to be. 

 

Maybe that’s now how Ryan felt, but Brendon couldn’t deny that maybe he and Ryan were destined for this. To just sit. After all, the silence wasn’t awkward. 

 

*******

 

Brendon had been at Ryan’s for nearly three hours, barely uttering a word. When he did, though, it was a single name, mumbled into Ryan’s chest from where he lay practically on top of the taller boy. 

 

“Jon Walker.” 

 

Ryan looked down, tilting his head slightly. “What? What about him?” 

 

Brendon sighed quietly. “It was Jon. He did it.” 

 

Ryan sighed in return, carding his fingers through Brendon’s hair. “I’ll kill him.” he mumbled. “He had no right…” 

 

“Ryan, don’t.” Brendon said and looked up at Ryan. 

 

“But-” 

 

“Ryan, it’s fine. It’s nothing new.” He said quietly.

 

Ryan frowned, sitting up, causing Brendon to slid down into Ryan’s lap. “Brendon, he’s done this too many times. He-he can do it to me, or to Spencer, or Brent - god, Brent deserves it - but when it comes to you- he can’t do it do you.” Ryan insisted. 

 

Brendon shook his head slowly. It took a minute for Ryan’s words to register in his brain, but once they did, he blushed softly. “Can I just… stay here tonight? My dad would freak if he saw me like this.” 

  
Ryan nodded a little, thumb rubbing gently over the back of Brendon’s neck. “Okay. Just text your parents, yeah? Mom would kill me if she knew you were here without their knowing.” 

 

Brendon nodded back, quickly texting his mum and tossing his phone away. He pressed his nose into Ryan’s neck, breath beginning to shake again. Ryan just held him, rubbing his back and pressing small, barely there, kisses to Brendon’s shoulder. 

 

Eventually, Brendon passed out, body relaxing against Ryan’s own. Ryan sighed and kissed Brendon’s cheek. He laid the younger boy down on the bed and pulled the duvet over them. He stared for a moment before pecking Brendon’s lips lightly and laying down, wrapping his arm around Brendon’s waist and pulling him close. 

  
Jon would pay. Oh yeah, he would. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's this. I was gonna end this fic on here but I think I have a better way to end it. Next chapter will be the last, I think. Enjoy!

“Stop that. You’ll break it open again.” Dallon muttered, nudging Brendon’s shoulder as he licked over his bottom lip, tongue swiping over where it had been split. 

 

Brendon glanced up with a frown but stopped, popping one of Josh’s fries into his mouth.

 

“So, Brendon,” Tyler started, looking up at the other boy, “What happened to you this time? Fall off your board again? Trip down some stairs?” he questioned, tone skeptic. It always was. Tyler had an inkling of what went on in the Urie house, what went on between Brendon and his father, but he didn’t know the full story. 

 

“No, it was just-” Brendon cut himself off, his eyes flickering to where Ryan was stomping toward Jon. 

 

“Jon Walker!” he shouted, shoving Jon back. “You think you’re real funny, don’tcha?” 

 

Brendon’s heart sank. His throat felt rough and his mouth felt dry. 

 

Josh and Tyler sent a glance to each other before looking up at Brendon. He wasn’t paying any attention though. He was focused on Ryan and Jon. 

 

*******

 

“Ryan, dude, calm down.” Jon chuckled, brushing off the shove like it was nothing. 

 

Ryan was calm. He was so calm. Calmer than a lake and saltier than the dead fucking sea. He growled, eyes narrowing. “I’m calm, you asshat. I’m fucking perfect.” 

 

“You don’t seem like it. Everything okay?” Jon asked. How could he play dumb like that? How could he just… Ryan growled again. His hands balled into fists. 

 

“Don’t you dare play dumb, Jon Walker. You know exactly what you did.” Ryan huffed.

 

“You’re accusing me of something and you don’t even know what you’re accusing me of? That’s careless, Ross.” Jon said, his eyes narrowing slightly in the realisation that Ryan knew. He knew what he’d done to Brendon.

 

Ryan took a small breath, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking up with a glare and punching Jon in the nose. Jon stumbled back, holding his nose. 

 

“What the fuck?” he shouted. 

 

“You think it’s funny, huh? Beating someone up? What did he ever do to you?” Ryan shouted back. 

 

Jon growled and went to punch Ryan, but Ryan was having none of it. He grabbed Jon’s wrist and twisted, using his free hand to punch him again. This continued for a good minute or two, Ryan holding Jon’s wrist and punching him, before he shoved Jon back. He landed on his back and Ryan knelt over him, kneeling on his chest. 

 

He balled the front of Jon’s shirt in his fist and growled. “Don’t you ever lay a finger on him again, got it?” 

 

Jon exchanged a scared looking glance with Spencer before gulping and nodding. “Yeah, okay.” 

 

Ryan got up, brushed himself off and glanced to Brendon, nodding once. He then turned and left the cafeteria. 

 

*******

 

Brendon stood as soon as Ryan started leaving, bidding his friends a quiet goodbye before running after him. He called Ryan’s name, catching up after a moment. 

 

“Ryan.” he said, slightly out of breath. 

 

Ryan turned, ready to shout or tell whoever this was to fuck off, but when he saw it was Brendon, his expression lightened. 

 

“Bren.” he said quietly before frowning. “Before you say anything, I know you told me not to but-”

 

Brendon laughed and shook his head. “Ryan, I don’t care. Really. I don’t give a shit. It was kinda cool that you did it for me.” 

 

Ryan smiled, biting his lip. His eyes flickered over Brendon’s features, pausing for half a second longer when he landed on Brendon’s lips. “Is it okay?” Ryan asked.

 

Brendon pulled a confused face, tilting his head slightly. Ryan laughed. “Your lip. Is it alright?” 

 

Brendon laughed back, blushing softly. “Oh, yeah, it’s fine. Dallon thinks it’ll open again if I keep playing with it, but I don’t really care. It makes me look badass.” 

 

Ryan chuckled, stepping into Brendon’s space. They were basically chest to chest at this point. “No way will you ever look badass.” he teased. 

 

Brendon pouted, laughing quietly. “Says you.” 

 

“Says everyone.” Ryan replied. 

 

“You’re a liar, Ryan Ross.” Brendon replied quietly, leaning up a little. 

 

Ryan leaned down, their lips inches apart, noses brushing against each other. “Just because you don’t believe it doesn’t make it a lie.” he chuckled. 

 

“Shuddup, Ryan.” Brendon murmured. 

 

Ryan leaned further, prepared to close the gap between them. He closed his eyes and moved one hand to Brendon’s hip.

 

“Hey! You two! Didn’t you hear the bell? Get to class!” Called one of the teachers, causing Brendon and Ryan to jerk away from each other. 

 

Brendon blushed deeply, looking up at Ryan. “I’ll see you later.” He said.

 

“Meet me at your locker?” 

 

“I’ll be there.” 

  
Ryan smiled and waved to Brendon before jogging off to class. Brendon watched for a moment before he turned on his heel and rushed to his own class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter. I hope its up to par. Enjoy

Ryan, as he promised, was waiting by Brendon’s locker when the younger boy arrived, looking doubtful of something. The expression cleared up when his eyes fell upon Ryan. Brendon grinned, now standing right in front of Ryan. 

 

“How did you know where my locker was?” he asked curiously.

 

“I have my ways.” Ryan replied quietly. 

 

Brendon grinned wider, pushing Ryan out of the way lightly. He then opened the metal door and shoved a few things in, yanking a jacket out as he did so. Ryan watched intently, his eyes glistening with interest. 

 

“Don’t look so fascinated, Ryan, it’s just my locker.” Brendon scoffed and slammed the locker shut, raising a brow as he turned to Ryan. 

 

“Maybe I find your locker fascinating.” Ryan shrugged, biting his lip gently. 

 

Brendon chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so weird.” he murmured, holding his arm out for Ryan to take.

 

Ryan, instead, wrapped his arm around Brendon’s shoulders, steering him toward the door. Brendon blushed, shrinking into Ryan’s side. A few people shouted at Ryan, asking him if he was free this weekend, or if he was coming to Gabe’s party. They even began waving and saying hi to Brendon, causing him to shrink even further into Ryan, his face flushing red. He felt very out of place, walking with Ryan. It was like he’d stepped into Ryan’s world. Well… not stepped. More like pulled, violently. But he was enjoying every second of it because he was with Ryan. 

 

“Hey, Bren, you still with me?” Ryan asked, a chuckle in his voice as he stared down at Brendon. 

 

Brendon glanced up. “Sorry, what?” 

 

“You wanna go someplace cool?”

 

“Sure?” Brendon said, raising a brow at Ryan, who just chuckled and took Brendon’s hand, as to lead him easier. 

 

*******

 

The ‘someplace cool’ was a park. Not just any park, no, but one of the most secluded parks Brendon had ever been to. Brendon’s eyes snapped around as he tried to take in the scenery. Large grassy fields with small dirt paths winding through them. A small duck pond where a family was feeding some of the ducks. 

 

“It’s amazing.” Brendon murmured to Ryan.

 

Ryan wasn’t looking at the scenery though. He was staring at Brendon, watching how a bemused smile crossed over his face as he looked around. How he dashed ahead on the path to look at some flowers, or the grass, or any dogs that crossed in front of them. Ryan grinned and caught Brendon around the waist, spinning him in his arms. They were right beside the duck pond, one of the kids looking at them curiously. Ryan payed no mind. 

 

“You like the view?” he asked Brendon, motioning to the park around them. 

 

Brendon nodded. “I like this one better.” he said, leaning into Ryan. 

 

Ryan grinned, leaning down. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away like he had earlier. So, ignoring the little girl’s pleas for them to leave, Ryan leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Brendon’s, eyes fluttering closed.

 

Brendon grinned back, meeting Ryan’s lips. He let himself melt into Ryan’s taller form, arms lifting to wrap around his neck. 

 

Ryan moved his lips with Brendon’s, syncing their motions. He let his tongue swipe over Brendon’s bottom lip, feeling the bump of his cut, before he pulled away, eyes fluttering open. Brendon did the same. He hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes.

 

Behind them, Brendon could hear the family applauding. The children giggled and Ryan could see, out of the corner of his eye, the little girl covering her eyes with a smile. Ryan leaned in again, kissing Brendon gently again. 

 

They did this a few times before Brendon finally laughed and pulled away. “Can we grab something to eat?” 

 

Ryan nodded. “Of course.” he muttered and kissed Brendon’s lips once more before taking his head and beginning to walk. Brendon stuck close to Ryan, grinning like a dork. Ryan smiled, turning to Brendon. 

 

“One more time.” he said and kissed Brendon gently again. “Just because I could.” 

  
“Don’t let me stop you.” Brendon murmured and chuckled.    
  
AND ALL WAS GOLDEN IN THE SKY THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this fic was supposed to be longer than it is. But it was really fun to write. But here is my question:
> 
> What do people want to see? 
> 
> Anyone have any ideas as to what i can write? if you do, comment, pls, because I need more plot. I'll even gift it to you if you want. 
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE <3


End file.
